Infierno
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Fuji, sus amantes y el imposible que nunca tendra. EDITADO Cap 2
1. Chapter 1

**Volví a editarlo. Ahora que lo volví a leer hay cosas que de verdad no sé por que estaban escritas… que vergüenza ^^ **

**Bueno, ahora que ya está editado, corregido y recortado, por que quite muchas cosas innecesarias como lugares comunes y exceso de figuras retóricas y metáforas y organice ideas. **

**Me hace daño leer a Fernando del Paso y Mario Vargas. Como sea, espero que les guste la nueva corrección. **

________________________________________

Fuji Syusuke, comúnmente elegía a sus amantes con ardua selección, por su belleza y por su escasa inteligencia o mejor aun, si tenían algo divertido que ofrecer que no fuera sólo una noche de pasión. Se había entregadó a la idea de nada de romances serios, pues era ilógico pensar que una relación homosexual diera frutos en alguna parte. Ni por que en Europa existiera la ley a favor de los matrimonios gay.

Su orientación sexual la tuvó bien establecida desde los 12 años. Las niñas le parecían lindas, inclusive se había conseguido una novia antes de entrar a secundaria. Pero los chicos también tenían una buena visión. Sobre todo su hermano pequeño con quien tenía sus más reprimidos sentimientos.

Todo comenzó desde que eran pequeños, siempre creyó que era un amor muy estrecho, pero finalmente cuando le dijo que se besaran para probar, indujo que algo estaba mal. Yuuta lloraba todas las noches encerrado en su habitación, después que Fuji lo tocara y cuando mamá preguntaba: ¿Qué le pasa a mi pequeño? Yuuta inventaba cuentos de terror en su habitación. Pero siempre Syuusuke era la razón.

Eiji era gracioso y todo el tiempo le divertía; fue su primer objetivo. No lo vió como amor a primera vista, más bien su primer experimento. Su amistad era un disfraz para cada una de las perversiones que en su mente anidaban. Como comerlo en pastel o atarlo a su cama y succionarle hasta la ultima gota de sangre y comprobar si en realidad, tenía nueve vidas como los gatos.

Nunca quiso hacer el amor con él, se limito a juegos que con ingenio y incredulidad de Eiji, completaban sus bajas pasiones. Le inventó que tenía que probar esa clase de experiencias para conocerse y saber que era lo que gustaba a su cuerpo, porque cuando llegará la hora de estar con la persona especial, sería torpe y una serie de cosas raras dominó su mente. Eiji no parecía disgustarle la idea, lo tomaba como parte de la vida, y algo natural. Eran jóvenes, quedaría como un recuerdo y experiencias, justo como dijo su amigo.

Ese mismo año, Tezuka apareció mostrando su total hermetismo antes los demás. Retraído y un tanto amargado, se aburría de mirar que no riera con alguna gracia de Eiji. Pero era misterioso y conforme pasaba el tiempo, se convertia en un joven atractivo; le gusto la prueba de dificultad. Nunca lo intentó, por miedo, algo que Fuji odiaba reconocer. Y es que por más que lo quisiera besar como a Eiji a escondidas en los baños, en los lavabos o en su casa, Tezuka era un reto, que no estaba dispuesto a pasar si no estaba seguro.

Kawuamura era fuerte, grande, perfecto para perder su virginidad con un verdadero hombre. Pero al conocerlo y comprender sus principios cimentados por un excelente padre al cual no defraudaría, su nobleza, no quiso arrastrarlo a su infierno.

En tercero, llegó Echizen y sus ojos felinos; un bosque o una selva. Ryoma tenía toda la clase de puntos en su contra para convertirse en presa de Fuji Syuusuke y al estar frustrado por no poder poseer a Tezuka, quiso tomarlo. Al principio parecía difícil, pero era más ingenuo que Eiji cuando empezó a jugar con él. Y en la tarde lluviosa después de un juego contra él, lo tomó detrás de algunos estantes justo en el momento que Momoshiro discutía con Kaidoh e Iniu trataba de detenerlos. Ryoma lloró, no quería, se lo dijo, no estaba interesado en nadie. Era un niño: "¿Qué no oyes maltita sea?"

Tpó su boca, azotó su rostro contra la pared obligándolo a quedar con las manos atadas por su propio yérsey. Tanta su espera, y la pasión incrementaba diario con cada desprecio de Tezuka y el aburrimiento que sentía por Eiji de un tiempo a la fecha.

Jaló su cabello verdoso oscuro y con otra mano, introducía los dedos en la boca del niño para que no emitiera ningún ruido. Y así, sin importar las lágrimas, la pena y la vergüenza de un jovencito mucho más delicado y pequeño que él, lo penetro hasta que no quedara nadie en el salón y sus gritos fueran invisibles por toda la escuela; por primera vez podía oír su propio silencio. La sangre en sus muslos no era percibida por la semilla que fluía entre sus piernas y la voz de Fuji haciendo eco con la lluvia que no cesaba.

Ryoma nunca contó nada, la vergüenza y su orgullo no le permitirían declarar algo tan obsceno y enfermo. Fuji ni si quiera le parecía varonil, era como ser violado por una fangirl, por lo menos si Sakuno y Tomoka tuvieran el valor no se sentiría tan miserable. Suponía que esas cosas pasaban; en la televisión de EU normalmente escuchaba de casaos similares donde los villanos siempre paraban en la cárcel, pero aquí era Japon y Fuji no era mayor de edad.

Pero para él, el reto con nombre Tezuka seguía, y cada vez que lo miraba, lo desvestía con delicadeza hasta dejarlo expuesto a las brazas del reino de Caronte, si, por que no seria mala idea oírle suplicar por su vida.

***

Luego terminó por aceptar la invitación de Oshitari Yuushi. ¿Y por que no? El tipo era atractivo y varonil, podía sentirse superior a Atobe en todos los aspectos; ja.

—Sólo una noche, únicamente me gustaría pasarla bien, no pretendo nada serio— dijo Oshitari y eso conquistó a Fuji, era directo y no se iba con medias tintas ni invitaciones ridículas para conseguir algo que duraría muy poco.

Oshitari lo llevó a cenar a uno de los restaurantes mas sofisticados que conocía, ¡oh claro! El glamour nunca falta en los alumnos de Hyotei. Y Fuji se sentía como una vil perra comparado a las prostitutas del Yetset a las que compran con cenas, carros, joyas y un buen sexo. Un jovencito que apenas cumpliría los quince ya era dueño de su propio departamento que papá Oshitari-san compró porque era el mejor alumno en la academia y un prodigio.

"Entupidos ricos, creen gobernar el universo" pensó Fuji al entrar y ver la decoración vanguardista, con sus muebles minimalistas en negro y cuadros de VanGohg y Monnet.

Sería su primera vez, tenía que ser especial, aceptó que fuese Oshitari por que parecía tener mucha experiencia como decía: Que si Shishido y tres veces más, que Atobe lo llamaba todo el tiempo porque no había nadie como él, y que Gakuto lo veneraba y era su amante predilecto, Jirou nunca se quejaba y hacía lo que Oshitari quisiera, Taki le quería mucho por que nadie le había dado tanto amor. Y las mujeres eran punto y aparte, con ellas era distinto. "Es que las mujeres se quejan y exigen más de lo que uno puede dar", dijo al terminar de probar un bocadillo en el restaurante.

Los labios de Oshitari eran tibios, de menta o hierba buena. Olía a Old Space, su reloj tittanium lo dejo anonadado, el saco guinda de Boss, sus zapatos Prada y los pantalones Lee, la camisa Dior y para rematar los cardigans (boxers muy pegados) Cherskin de un negro perlado. Supusó que también sería de marca el sexo que tendrían, pero no fue lo que se esperaba.

—Que mitómano eres— susurró Fuji al terminar, justo cuando Oshitari se durmió.

Ni era un súper hombre como dijo que lo describía Atobe, ni era único en su clase como dijo Shishido y tantas falacias. Por su puesto que si duro bastante, pero era monótono, él era mejor seme y estaba apunto de sugerir si quería experimentar.

Por la mañana tomó sus cosas y un tanto de dinero de la cartera de Oshitari, no tendría por que enojarse, se lo merecía, además le hizo un favor, ambos estaban aburridos.

***

Y ese Mizuki todo el tiempo de entrometido. Después de dar vueltas al tema, llegó a la conclusión que él y su hermano se entendían. Yuuta llegaba a casa los fines de semana y siempre hablaba de él: Mizuki esto, Mizuki dice que… Mizuki hizo, Mizuki comió, Mizuki rió de…, Muzuki fue, Mizuki será, Mizuki es el dueño del puto universo y escribe, puto con morado. Pero Fuji no era estúpido, conocía perfectamente a su especie. Yuuta era su "querido hermano", al cual acosaba todo el tiempo por diversión y para ver que resultaba. Por esa razón Yuuta se fue de casa, inventó un pretexto, pues a sus padres les dolería la verdad.

—Mi hermano está enfermo—le dijo a Mizuki una noche de tantas que intentó Fuji abusar de él. Encontró desahogo y confianza en la dulce voz de su sempai.

Eso incomodó a Fuji, quien se enteró aquella tarde cuando Yuuta apareció de visita inesperada. Intentó aprovecharse de él otra vez. Yuuta lo insultó hasta el punto de querer romperle la cara de zorra que ponía cada vez que la situación no estaba de su lado. Fuji lo miró concisamente y sus ojos dedujeron que las palabras de su hermano no eran suyas.

Una conversación amistosa no afectaba a nadie, Mizuki era amable, claro con modales de una anciana, con el estúpido té y las galletas. Fuji quería follárselo hasta que se cansara y Hajime no se sentara por un mes. En donde fuera, no era especial, en los baños públicos, en el suelo, en la calles, en la cama de los padres de Mizuki, en su iglesia, en los infiernos, en el basurero municipal, en la pradera, en invierno y en el olvido.

Cuando Mizuki escuchó la palabra: "mi hermano" Supuso inmediatamente el giro de la conversación y sin reservas contó, omitiendo su relación con Yuuta. Y hay empezó un debate, que si la iglesia, los mandamientos, las leyes, el castigo, penitencia, el incesto, la familia, la boda, la novia que no existe, la vida que se perdió, amen.

El deportivo de su hermano carecía de espacio, pero ambos eran flexibles. Debajo de Fuji las piernas de marfil y un par ojos luminosos parpadeaban, los labios de Mizuki eran sedosos y tiernos, inclusive llegó a pensar que era más hermoso que él mismo. Lo odio. Con esa voz melódica, ¿era Loreley la sirena de los Celtas, o de los Germanos?, que importaba. Su voz era suave, bien serviría como coro, y lo era. Fuji no sabía que Mizuki cantaba en el coro de la iglesia. No sabía ni le importaba, pero a través de sus ojos leía sus fracasos, sentía pena por él, mediocre muchacho que pretendía caer bien a otros, consiguiendo sólo lastimas ajenas. Muzuki se retorcía y gemía, arañando los asientos del auto, besaba a Fuji con salvajismo, agitado pedía más.

—¿Mañana estás libre? No me preguntes por tu hermano, no es tan bueno como tú, ¿te subí el ego?—Fuji no contestó, seguía extasiado con la imagen de la iglesia de San Rudolph y un Mizuki crucificado.

Hajime salió del auto ignorando cualquier palabra, se marchó, desapareció entre los geranios de una casa. Fuji pensó una semana en él, lo odiaba. A su hermano también por tenerlo y prestarse a todos los juegos sucios que sólo por la mente de un Fuji pasan. Claro que su hermano también era un enfermo, se trae en la sangre, lo dijo su hermana.

***

Otro día recordó un antiguo amor. El único, porque Eiji era su mascota, Tezuka un ideal, pretensión, reto, Ryoma su juguete, Oshitari el primer hombre, si es que a eso le podía llamar así, Mizuki un capricho de piel nacarada, pero Saeki, la única persona en el mundo por la que dejaría hasta de respirar.

A causa de la inmadurez no supieron manejar esa relación ambigua que llevaban y Saeki siempre parecía estar más interesado en Yuuta.

Un mar de sentimientos encontrados y emociones inundaron su corazón; enamorado, contento, un Syuusuke completamente desconocido apareció frente a todos cuando hablaba con Saeki.

—Quiero verte—exigió Fuji con autoridad sin olvidar que siempre es un buen seme, pero aquí la cosa cambiaba, Saeki era mucho más— sabes que es verdad

—Salgo con alguien— dijo Saeki desviando la mirada de un irritado Fuji

—O es mi hermano, o es tu estúpida inmadures y ahora me dices que sales con alguien. ¿Quién es? ¿Una chica?

—Que esperabas

—Creía que…

—Era inmaduro, lo acabas de mencionar, tengamos un buen partido y deja atrás aquellas cosas.

Fuji estaba seguro que la novia debía existir únicamente por una razón, aparentar normalidades. Saeki confundió a Fuji con una niña y eso lo hacía más fácil para ellos, porque a la hermana de Syuusuke le gustaba vestirlo de mujer y con un par de vestidos siempre pasaba por una niña. Saeki al enterarse de la verdad, entristeció y decidió acercarse más a las niñas, pero ese primer amor no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente.

Finalmente de tanto intentar, Saeki fue directamente a la telaraña: la habitación de Syuusuke. Se hincó para pedirle perdón, abrazó sus piernas y continuó suplicando que lo perdonara por no podía estar con él. Era un amor insano.

Syusuke se desnudó lento y especial, caminó alrededor de Saeki como lo hacen las leonas en celo, caminó a la cama de una manera vulgar, abrió las piernas.

—Estoy listo, ven— pidió Fuji abriendo con sus dedos la parte más oculta de su cuerpo.

Saeki caminó dudoso, pensó en marcharse, pero su ropa pesaba y Fuji era tan sensual, quíen en la vida merecía ver a Fuji de aquella manera. Cuando iba a quitarse la camisa, Fuji lo impidió con una orden.

Desabrochó el pantalón y la camisa blanca del uniforme que se humedecía por el sudor que se convertía en pegamento. Fuji gimió suavemente, casi como ronroneo. Saeki entraba suavemente en su cuerpo creyendo que Fuji era virgen. Al terminar Fuji rompió su ilusión para evitar un romance innecesario. Antes de que Saeki dijera esa palabra que rompe con todo siclo normal, le aseguró que otro antes que él lo había tomado.

Huyó para siempre de su vida y lo maldijo con toda su descendencia.

—Otro más—suspiró hablando con sus helechos— otro más, cuantos más faltan.

***

Akaya pobre Akaya. Tan jovencito y tan perverso. Fuji encontró en él un afrodisiaco tentador que duro más de un mes. ¡Pequeño pillo! Te salvaste un tiempo pero no en el campamento de selección. Esta vez, Fuji fue la victima.

Por las noches había un excelente clima para caminar, y por que no, podía encontrarse a Tezuka. Pero no a Davide y Bane besándose detrás de unos arbustos; Syuusuke siempre tiene esa mala suerte.

Akaya estaba molesto, Sanada lo había regañado otra vez sin razón.

"Espero algo bueno de ti", "Cállate, no me contestes" "Deja de meterte en problemas o tendré que castigarte esta vez". "Llama a tu madre", "Deja de mirar los pechos a Tachibana Ann" "Deja de mirar pervertidamente a Kamio"

Golpeó la pared tres veces y sus nudillos se pelaron.

—Estaría mucho mejor la cara de Fuji Syusuke—dijo al recordar su derrota. Pero sus demonios eran condescendientes.

La cabeza de Fuji estaba hay, lista para ser masacrada.

—¿De paseo?— preguntó Kirihara con su peculiar sonrisa. Fuji contestó tranquilamente.

—¿Quieres jugar?— preguntó de nuevo Akaya aproximándose.

—¿Ahora?— respondió Fuji contrariado

—Sí, siempre lo hacen

—De que hablas, ¿de un partido?

—¿Tú que crees?

—No respetas nada—Akaya contestó con un golpe en el estomago que derribo a Fuji.

Lo miró en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y recuperando el aire perdido, justo como aquella vez. No ha quitado su mente de esas imágenes. Dio una patada en la espalda de Fuji y comprobó que realmente estaba hay. Si gritaba sería un gran problema. Con el pañuelo que secaba su sudor, impidió que llamara a alguien.

—Que haremos contigo— decía Akaya mientras pisaba sus manos— descuida que no dejare marcas, no soy estúpido, Marui-sempai me enseño a ser cauteloso y Yukimura-buchou a usar mi perversión para cosas satisfactorias…—pasó su lengua por los labios, saboreando el momento— dicen que eres bisexual, ¿es verdad?

Fuji intentó levantarse pero otro golpe, esta vez en su hombro lo regresó al suelo. Akaya se aproximo, pasó sus manos debajo de la playera de Fuji, sintió el cuerpo delgado y las erectas tetillas, tiró de sus cabellos para succionarle el cuello. Mordió su pecho hasta su abdomen, con desesperación quitó del pantalón. El pañuelo que cubría su boca y el sudor de Akaya quedó en su garganta. Akaya sabía que lo que hiciera con Fuji no sería nuevo. Pero Akaya sabía trucos muy buenos y así pasó la vara de un árbol, sus propios dedos, los de Fuji, la raqueta, la lengua de Akaya, su miembro cubierto por la tela de su camisa y lastima que no hubiera más cosas cerca. Rasgó con sus uñas la espalda, mordió sus orejas al punto de querer arrancarlas, quería comerlo.

Fuji disfrutaba la sensación de ser mutilado con la certeza de volver a quererlo otra vez. Se mecía en las piernas de Akaya, se movía extrañamente, estaba loco, lo asustaba. La mitad de la noche entre poses extrañas Fuji no se contenía y expresaba cada una de sus emociones, si quería más lo decía, si iba a correrse lo gritaba, cualquier cosa era petición. Fuji fue tan pasional que disfrutaba enormemente cada encuentro durante un mes.

—Sabía que eras un jodido enfermo, aun así, no superas a Yukimura-buchou—eso habría que ver, un día lo intentaría cuando se recuperara aquel Yukimura, que su belleza según cuentan era su Némesis.

La gente tiende a exagerar.

__________________________________

**Cualquier comentario, díganmelo, ya saben de manera objetiva y elocuente. **

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte, no recuerdo… pero fue por una chica que continúe el fic, ahora no recuerdo su nombre… pero ella sabe que fue por ella por que me lo pidió como tres veces y mi cerebro pudo crear o intento crear una idea.**

**Saludos.**

____________________________________________

—Cuando Yukimura-buchou habla, su voz es tranquila, reconfortare. Una vez Sanada se enfadó con unos sujetos que confundieron a Yukimura con una mujer. Su aroma es extraño, pero agradable… Pero creo que lo que hace especial a Yukimura es su carácter. No quisiera verlo triste jamás" Nunca llegarás a ser como Yukimura-buchou… en tu vida no te compararas al zapato que calza—dijo Akaya después terminar todo en una plaza central.

Fuji sonrió al verlo partir, no sabía las verdaderas intenciones que tenía para ese encanto de muchacho. De tantas veces que Akaya habló de Yukimura y la peculiar delicadeza que lo caracterizaba, por no mencionar su atractivo visual.

No podían existir dos personas idénticas en el mismo país, planeta, universo… El no debería ser tan perfecto.

La curiosidad de Fuji se incrementó al escuchar a varios compañeros más hablar de Yukimura. Incluso Tachibana tenía un par de cosas que agregar. Ahora sano, podía andar libremente por las calles e hipnotizar a todos con su flamante imagen, un andrógino más. ¿Nunca terminan las sorpresas?

Decidió ir a su casa y por si solo comprobar que los rumores eran verdaderos. Esperó en la esquina de la calle, miró al frente un jardín envidiable que seguramente su madre y él abonan con amor. Al instante apareció Yukimura en compañía de Sanada. "¡Qué nunca se cansa de seguirlo como perro! Guardaespaldas privado, ahora también tiene parecido con Atobe"

Analizó su andar discreto, casual. Su piel enfermiza pese a la buena salud que lo acompaña. Los cabellos se mueven a su ritmo y se detienen con el viento. No es nostálgico, mas bien aburrido. Aparecen los deseos de homicidio. Sanada lo tomó de la mano y antes de llegar al portón de casa, lo besa intensamente.

—¡Torpes!, hay vecinos, alguien pasar o espiar—susurró Fuji al notar su descaro.

Sanada besó sus manos, la frente, aquello más bien pareció una adoración. ¿Es tan bueno que se merece alabanzas? La envidia y el rencor no lo puede ocultar, nadie lo ha tratado así. Tal vez no lo merecía.

Se marchó Sanada después de cerciorarse que su capitán entró a casa. Pero Fuji no siente ese efecto perturbador del que todos hablan, lo que lo hizo tan popular. Que hasta Tezuka se atrevió a hablar de él. Entre sus palabras se oculto un deseo reprimido.

—Miserable Seiichi Yukimura, me aseguraras de que sufras.

Después de unos minutos que Sanada se fue, espera en le puerta, indeciso en tocar. Puede que lo reciba con una sonrisa, una sonrisa disfrazada de maldad, lo imaginó, por que eran tan parecidos. Prefirió llamar, su casa no es muy segura de acuerdo al plan; seducirlo en un lugar privado, adecuado para ambos.

Yukimura aceptó porque estaba aburrido.

Aquella sensación al verlo salir del portal de su casa, fue inquietante, pues no tenía control de sus acciones. Quiso besarlo, romperlo en sus brazos, tomarlo vulgarmente en la cera de su casa, que notara el mundo que tan deseable puede ser un humano. Robarlo, halagarlo, agobiar y torturarlo hasta que no resistiera, escucharlo gritar y llamar a Fuji por su nombre. Tantos deseos prohibidos.

Yukimura debería ser consignado en cuarentena, su presencia en la sociedad era peligrosa. Declarado amenaza mundial. Hasta su aroma tendía a provocar excitación y nublar la vista.

Fuji descubrió que charlar con él, es como si hablara consigo mismo pero sin su reflejo. Habló de su recuperación y Syusuke mostró alegría. De lo popular que era Tezuka y las dos veces que lo encontró en el hospital; saludos formales, buenos deseos y miradas calladas. ¿Tezuka fue presa de las feromonas de la cabeza del Rikkai? Yukimura hablaba de una manera familiar que lo hizo sospechar. Comprobó por que todos caen rendidos a sus pies. Perdonó a Tezuka inconcientemente. Pero no pudo contenerse y preguntó.

—¿Te acostaste con Tezuka?

—Que rudeza…—contestó Yukimura al sentarse en el sillón del café que Syuusuke eligió antes que sus impulsos lo traicionaran, y que mejor un lugar concurrido para controlar su instinto—¿sales con él? Me dijo que no tiene compromisos con nadie. En todo caso, quien se molestará es Sanada—que descaro, sonríe igual que Syuusuke después de una travesura—lo siento si te incomoda—"maldito idiota", pensó Fuji. Lo que nunca ha logrado, Yukimura lo obtuvo y sin esfuerzo, como todo lo que lo rodea—no fue algo planeado… olvidemos el tema, escoge—dijo al llegar la mesera que mostraba la carta.

Sin enterarse de una batalla, Fuji fue vencido. Café y pastel llegó a la mesa en minutos.

—No, continúa, es curiosidad; las cosas que hace mi querido Buchou—dijo Fuji engañándolo con una de sus tantas sonrisas falsas. Sabía que Yukimura lo engañaba de la misma manera?

—Pues, que puedo decir. Una reunion en casa de Atobe... Quería hablar con los capitanes después que su equipo fue elegido para ir a las nacionales. Estaba muy aburrido y hablaba y presumía y me estaba durmiendo. De no ser por las bromas de Akazawua me hubiera ido. Al rato llegó más gente. Pues su padre tenía una reunión con amigos influyentes del yetset, yo supuse. Entre el habiente y la gente, Atobe nos invitó a quedarnos. No me marche por cortesía y Tezuka coincidió conmigo. Tachibana dijo que desapareciéramos a escondidas. Pero la casa de Atobe es gigante y terminamos en una habitación. Por más irónico que resulte. Nos escondimos por una hora. El hall en menos de eso estaba completamente saturado de gente. Tahchibana salió a buscar una salida, nosotros no queríamos ser descubiertos y en todo caso si lo veían a él, ignoraría nuestro paradero. Nunca regreso—Fuji escuchaba con atención, guardó cada molécula de odio para regresar más tarde el pago de haber tocado a su amado Tezuka. Pero poco a poco comprendió que Yukimura es inocente—me besó, así nada más… un beso no significa nada hay que ser maduros. Le dije que era un atrevido, el mismo se confundió de su actitud, supongo que ese es el efecto que causo en la gente, lo que todos rumoran. Si sé lo que hablan de mí. Deben pensar que soy fácil o que me acuesto con quien sea, pero no, soy un muchacho normal. La gente envidiosa tiende a exagerar—de nuevo su sonrisa irónica, Fuji deseó vaciarle café en la cabeza y estrellar su rostro en la mesa, ¡que te crees!—lo demás, usa la imaginación.

—Así que Tezuka te besó…

—No te celes, mejor no te enteres de lo que paso después—¿Aun que las intenciones de Yukimura no eran malas, aprecia burlarse de Fuji.—bueno, tus ojos piden a gritos que te diga. Pues nada, llegó a Atobe y se unió a la fiesta. Me aburren estas conversaciones Fuji. El sexo es tan cotidiano, me gustaría tener una novia, ¿a ti no? Creo que hemos vivido mucho a nuestra edad. No quiero envejecer tan pronto.

—Si, opino lo mismo…—dijo resignado.

Atobe también tendría que pagar por tocar a Tezuka. ¿Qué clase de muchacho hipócrita es él? Callado y sereno. Perdonó a Yukimira por que es encantador. Te deleita su voz y los ademanes delicados, si lo comparas con una chica, de igual manera estás en la misma posición. Akaya tenía razón.

—¿Cuál es el problema Fuji? No me trajiste a esté café sólo para hablar de nuestras aventuras, bueno las mías por que soy él único que ha hablado. No me puedes engañar— El hecho de encontrarse con su alter-ego o némesis fue molesto. Siempre a un paso delante. Inevitable no amar esa astucia. Se vuelve a preguntar por qué se le desea cuando a él mismo le temen, pese a contener la misma esencia. Y la conclusión es que Yukimura muestras sus verdaderas intenciones y es noble.

—En realidad ninguno, simplemente quería hablar contigo—mintió Fuji. Yukimura sonríe, está convencido de lo que sucedía.

—Akaya te habló de mí. Me hablaste por curiosidad nada más. Tezuka tampoco estaba errado cuando me comparó contigo—los ojos de Fuji flamean de gozo, Tezuka dijo habló de él y eso era más que una coincidencia—al contrario de ti, no siento ninguna curiosidad de conocerte, no me siento amenazado como tú lo estás ahora. Fuji, si quieres mi opinión, haz lo que tengas que hacer y deja de jugar al valentón. ¿Quieres que te ayude? Dime que quieres…—Aquello era un punto a su favor, actuaba como lo hiciste alguna vez con Oishii respecto a Eiji. No había posibilidades de odiarlo, pero guardó las ganas de besarlo. Yukimura deducía sus intenciones—quieres a alguien. ¿Tanto lo amas como para llegar a extremos? ¿O es mero capricho?

—¿Tezuka te dijo algo?—preguntó Fuji con alerta en su mirada.

—No, fue Akaya. Dijo que estabas frustrado y obsesionado con tu capitán… Y te comprendo mejor de lo que crees. Has de pensar que todo me sale bien y que mi mundo es perfecto tanto para envidiarse. Estás equivocado—Fujia comprendía, por que dijo Akaya que era mejor que él. Deseó su corazón. Escuchaba con atención como una presa de su lengua—no debes confundir un capricho con el amor, personas como nosotros carecemos de ese detalle, el amor es para los débiles que lo necesitan para sobrevivir, nosotros sólo de emociones para sentirnos vivos. Deseas a Tezuka por que es un reto, conmovedor. Yo hace mucho que no tengo uno. Todos son tan fáciles, menos el amor. Todas tus técnicas de seducción no sirven con él y no es que perdieras tu encanto, es que… Tezuka está interesado en el novato—perdido en su mirada, todo alrededor desapareció junto con las horas—¿Cómo lo sé? Tezuka es muy fácil de descifrar igual que los problemas de lógica. Pero tu obsesión no te deja ver más allá… Hace mucho anhelaba alguien de la misma manera que tú. Pero no es el caso, fue tan fácil que ahora me es aburrido. Si pudiera decirle a Sanada que me odie para poder sentir esa locura en el estomago, pero no pasará. Si tanto lo quieres, tómalo… amenos que sientas amor. Si es así, debes renunciar, a veces se puede volver enfermizo… ¡ya no sé ni lo que digo! Debe ser el azúcar… No, no estoy enamorado, esa es la ventaja que me tiene sobre ti.

Tezuka interesado en Echizen. Aquel enunciado daba vueltas por su mente, atrayendo las imágenes de ellos, escenas juntos. Indagando las acciones de Tezuka en el pasado, era tan obvio, se arrepintió por no darse cuenta.

—Dijiste que me podrías ayudar—le recuerdas al noble capitán del Rikkai, que bebé feliz su café y parte un pedazo del pastel de frambuesa—¿cómo podrías?

—Habla con la verdad, ¿qué quieres? Si es pasar un rato con Tezuka, eso es simple, pero tenerlo a tu lado… va a costarte y quizá nunca termines de pagar el precio.

—Deshacerme de Echizen

—Vuelas muy lejos Fuji. Nadie te ha dicho que Echizen le corresponde, no te preocupes. Dijo Renji que lo ha visto con una linda muchachita de cabellos largos, compañera de clase. ¿Su novia acaso? No sé, pero no parece sentir atracción por los chicos—sonríe Yukimura—es normalito

—O tiene miedo

—Hablas convencido… si fue tuyo no lo discuto, es irresistible. ¿Ya te decidiste?

—¿Cuál es tu plan si sólo quiero sexo con Tezuka?

—Ninguno, ve y hazlo. El problema va a ser después; no estas seguro de nada. Ni de ti mismo. No somos parecidos, yo sé lo que quiero, tú aun crees en lo imposible, idealista.

—No fuiste de mucha ayuda

—Yo creo que si, sólo que no quieres aceptar tus derrotas. Y esa es una debilidad por que no las superas… gracias por el café Fuj, mañana tengo un examen y no he estudiado suficiente… Pero si quieres volver a charlar, ya sabes donde…—Yukimura no está obligado a resolver los problemas de otros. Fuji siente un odio especial mezclado con deseo de callarlo con un beso y una mordaza.

Al día siguiente, Tezuka actúa normal. El concepto que tenía Fuji hacía él cambio desde la charla con Yukimura. Guardó las ganas de restregarle unas cuantas palabras mordaces por su hipocresía. Se contuvo porque no tienes bases, y quisiera reservarle ese mal rato para cuando no soporte más. Ya no lo ve con tanto amor, sino como un objeto de deseo. Seiichi tenía razón, el amor es para los débiles. En ese momento apareció Echizen en la escena, entró a los vestidores. Los recuerdos de aquella tarde donde lo tomó y sus gemidos, le produjo una sonrisa. ¿Qué pensaría su novia de aquella aventura? Sintió la mirada de Fuji y con un tono despectivo lo retó.

—¿Qué me vez Fuji-sempai? Deja de pensar cosas pervertidas—Momoshiro rió fuerte de aquella broma.

—Es verdad Fuji-sempai, ahora tiene a la nieta de Sumire-sensei para defenderlo—volvió a soltar una risotada.

Fuji sonrió con la satisfacción de saber todo al respecto. Tezuka cerca acomodaba cosas en su casillero, escuchó con atención. Fuji actuó rápido, no perdería esa oportunidad de poner en su lugar a Tezuka, no era necesariamente una lección, necesitaba sacar aquellos sentimientos reprimidos y sobre todo, el coraje hacía él por fingir todo el tiempo.

—¿Y la has besado?—preguntó Fuji sin mirar a Echizen por que sus ojos se clavan en la espalda de Tezuka. Quiso ver su reacción.

—Eso no te incumbe—contestó el niño de mala manera. Estaba acostumbrado al cinismo de su sempai.

—Que grosero ochibi, así no se contesta a tus superiores—de pronto todos estaban dentro del juego y algunos detalles menores salieron a la luz.

"¿Ya tocaste sus pechos?, ¿son pequeños?" "Va a crecer un día y se pondrá buena" "Cuando estés a solas bésala y ella misma te va a dejar tocarle las piernas" "Yo los vi el otro día detrás del edificio cuatro, se besaron" "Te ha dejado ver su ropa interior" "Yo creo que si lo con sigues, ya sabes, llegar a tercera con ella" "No se pierden oportunidades así" Fraces al aire, recuerdos, acusaciones y consejos inapropiados. Ryoma se avergonzaba, con rapidez guardaba sus cosas, quería huir. Tezuka por otro lado estaba decepcionado y pese a intentar callar las habladurías, no lo consiguió. No quería escuchar nada.

—¡Basta!—finalizó después de oír el asunto de la variedad de condones—Echizen, has el favor de ser más discreto, aquí parece que a todos les interesa tu vida—Ryoma pidió disculpas y salió junto con la mayor parte de los miembros, seguramente para saber más detalles y seguir con sus juegos y bromas. Oishi y compañía tras ellos para evitar que sucediera una discusión por sus comentarios.

Tezuka y Fuji quedaron solos. Se había presentado la oportunidad y Fuji no era de los que guardaban sus emociones.

—A todos les interesa su vida y más a ti—observó Fuji y empezó la discusión.

—Se claro Fuji, no me gustan las medias tintas…

—Quieres la verdad aún que duela y te sientas ofendido, de cualquier manera me has de odiar…—Tezuka lo miró, nunca muestra sus estados de animo, eso lo hace difícil para saber que es lo que piensa o lo que quiere. Si estaba molesto o curioso o le da lo mismo. —¿Por qué eres hipócrita Tezuka? Quieres saber como todos que tal le va a Echizen con la nieta de Sumire-sensei. ¿Si ya la toco, si se la ha follado o apenas esta en eso, incluso si…?

—¡Cállate! ¿De que hablas?

—¿Cuántos amantes has tenido?—La mirada de Tezuka brilla de una manera inusual, desconocida. Se acercó a Fuji y antes de volverlo a injuriar y decirle unas cuantas verdades, Tezuka lo arrinconó en la esquina de la habitación—vaya, la verdad no peca pero incomoda—satirizó—lo ocultaste tan bien que nadie dudaría de tu perfección. Pero no te preocupes, estaremos parejos yo te diré mis verdades—Tezuka no quiso escucharlo. Dio la vuelta y se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Pero no es tan fácil huir de Fuji, aún no faltaban cosas por decir—yo, tome a Echizen—la risa de Syuusuke fue cínica—olvídate de él, su destino son las faldas… no pensará en estar con un hombre luego de lo que vivió conmigo. Lo siento Tezuka, era inevitable, es precioso como un cachorro abandonado, no intento defenderse, ya sabes como es…—guardó silencio, no por miedo o la mirada fulminante que le dedicó Tezuka, fue algo más. Algo que Fuji provocó en él. Pero no se puede descifrar si es odio, lujuria, piedad…

Algo en él no permitió que Fuji continuara. Tezuka está frente a Fuji, pudo oler el perfume de su ropa. Quitó sus gafas. Fuji cerró los ojos al ver sus manos moverse y pasar cerca de su rostro, imaginó un golpe. No pasa nada, Tezuka lo miró, esperó una palabra más, un motivo para terminar con la discusión.

—¿Qué pasa? Quieres golpearme. No sería la primera vez que pelee. No te tengo miedo Tezuka—mintió, estaba nervioso.

—Dime que más sabes de mí…

—¿No quieres saber de Echizen?—Fuji retó a un Tezuka exasperado. Fuji pudo recibir la golpiza de su vida, pero Kunimitzu no se atrevería, ¿o si? Sabía que Tezuka podía hacer lo que quisiera, era capitán, miembro del comité estudiantil, alumno perfecto, y al final nadie sospechará de él. Las ventajas de ser casi una maquina —Atobe y Yukimura—dijo con fingido valor.

—Miserable—dijo, Fuji no supó si fue a él o al Rikkai—¿por qué sabes eso? Seguramente debiste.... No digas nada de lo que sabes a nadie, y no te acerques más a Echizen.

—¿O si no que…?—el recuerdo de Ryoma en los ojos de Tezuka lo debilitó por un momento y Fuji explicó con detalles la manera en que lo tomó y como disfrutó y los secretos que guarda la casa de Atobe. La satisfacción que sintió al ver el rostro de Tezuka desanimado, compungido por la pena y la vergüenza, transformaba una maquina en sentimientos. Valía la pena si mañana lo odiaba, el placer que le daba el dolor de Tezuka no superaría nada—¿Dime quien es peor? Sí, tal vez yo me he follado a muchos en el trayecto, pero nadie espera algo más de mí. Lo que ven es lo que soy. En cambio tú vas por la vida fingiendo, con esa cara dura, cuadrado y sin emociones, pero mira, yo he pido saborearme a Echizen.

—No lo vuelvas a nombrar…

—Vas a golpearme… vamos, de cualquier manera nos las arreglaremos para mentir. Eso nunca nos ha detenido.

—Echizen es un niño. No te das pena

—Yo también soy un niño. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Es inocente. Como…—Tezuka apretó los puños, intento contenerse, le dolía la imagen retorcida de Fuji lastimando al pobre Echizen y su rostro deformado por el sufrimiento—tú quieres algo más Fuji… eres igual que Yukimura, siempre consiguen lo que quieren cual quiera que sea su precio. Ustedes deberían…

—Ya sé, ser una amenaza mundial—Fuji tuvó valor, provocaba a Tezuka de tal modo que lo partiera en dos—Que pasará si Echizen Ryoma, ochibi, novato, prodigio, niño de oro se entera que su capitán también tiene caprichos enfermos con su personita… ¡Se iría! Pensara que en el Seigaku hay un grupo de degenerados violadores—rió Fuji, sintió su victoria—¿Qué cosas ha descubierto el pequeñín que no sepamos? Seguro sabe lo de Eiji y Oishi, obvias las dos. Que Inui es un pervertido con Kaidoh y el único decente es Kawamura a la falta de… Y Momoshiro, porque todo el día piensa en tener unas buenas nalgas.

—Vulgar

—¿Vulgar me llamas? Yo no he tenido sexo con dos hombres a la vez… Hasta en las mentes mas retorcidas hay niveles—Ahora no tienes tanto valor para enfrentarme

—Te repito, ya todos saben la clase de alimaña que soy. Pero tú eres una plaga interna, discreta. Seguramente debes tener más perversiones que yo en mis días de ocio—Fuji no terminó la frase, Tezuka no logró contenerse y golpeó en el estomago a Fuji, quien cayó en la banca más cercana.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Tezuka miró con dureza al tensai, lo sostiene del cuello, ahora está entre él y el suelo.

—Cobarde—llamó Fuji con las intenciones de provocarlo más. Con el objeto de conocer a la persona que tanto desea. Sentir sus golpes y su ira siente quizá se de una idea de cómo es en la cama—tienes miedo de que todos sepan como eres en verdad. Admítelo Tezuka, hubieras deseado tener el valor para tomar a Echizen—ya no soportó más los insultos.

Rompió su playera, no tiene tacto al tratar con Fuji, parece que gusta de los tratos violentos. Hubo caricias obscenas y reprimidas pero nunca un beso. El mismo Tezuka descubrió una faceta que desconocía o esperaba mantener oculta. Salvaje, violento, vulgar, asquerosamente sucio y promiscuo. Igual a los dioses griegos. Fuji no resistió, se desvanecía sintió los dedos de Tezuka que se movían de manera agresiva en su interior; lo desgarró con sus uñas. No miró a Fuji, lo hacía por venganza y despecho. Pensó en lo mezquino que era Fuji, no se merecía ni un roce de sus dedos. Hubiera querido hacer aquello con Echizen. Su imagen debió estar clavada en su cabeza y Fuji se convirtió en un objeto para desfogar su miseria

—¡Fuji eres un maldito!—dio un grito acompañado de llanto.

Fuji no estaba arrepentido de nada y ellos tampoco, quizá Ryoma de no ser más fuerte, grande para matarte.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Oishii preocupado al notar el mal estado de Fuji, benditas en el rostro y parches en el cuerpo.

—No tuve elección—dijo Tezuka—quien también estaba herido pero no al nivel que Fuji

—Les han dado una golpiza de marca—dijo Eiji—¿quién fue? Vamos a armar bronca

—No harás nada—cortó Tezuka— ¡A entrenar!

_________________________________________

**Si fue surrealista, debe saber, me gusta el surrealismo, lo siento si es pecado. Pero fue lo que se me ocurrió una tarde… de esas de ocio.**

**Bueno, a esté texto si me dio mucha flojera revisarlo y retocarlo, así que si ven un error pues, a de ser por mi falta de entusiasmo.**

**Bye**


End file.
